


Can't Help Falling In Love (With the Prince)

by ArtThedevil



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Whipped Kang Taehyun, beomgyu and huening kai are best friends, beomgyu/soobin/yeonjun are brothers, noble! Choi Beomgyu, noble! Choi Soobin, noble! Huening Kai, noble!Choi Yeonjun, prince! Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: Beomgyu was fairly certain that he would be marrying the third daughter of the Kang family, so when the time came for the meeting concerning his betrothed, he was definitely not expecting what his parents had to tell him.“I'm to marry a man?!”Or- Beomgyu is a noble arranged to marry a royal, only to find out that said royal is Kang Taehyun, and definitely not a princess.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written a royalty au but I love them so much I decided to give it a try! Honestly I don't know much about royal life or anything like that so sorry if anything is wrong T^T 
> 
> (Note: I made Taehyun's sister the heir to the throne and not him because she is the oldest and I read somewhere that who the successor is depends on the kingdom so ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯) Enjoy and let me know how you like it so far!

All his life, Beomgyu knew he was expected to marry. It was just something that happened, almost like a tradition of sorts. Everyone in his family, his ancestors included, had been married off to suitable people by the age of eighteen. His parents had been arranged to marry when they were of age, and even his own brothers as well.

The eldest of the Choi family children, his brother Yeonjun, had been married off at the age of eighteen to the daughter of King and Queen Kang, princess Kang Eunji. Then a year later the middle brother, Soobin, followed suit, being wed to their other daughter, princess Kang Jiwoo. Being the youngest, it was now his turn, and with his nineteenth birthday nearing, Beomgyu had been expecting it when his parents said they would have a meeting soon about his betrothed.

Beomgyu wasn't all too thrilled with the idea of being forced to marry someone he probably didn't even know. Though he knew he'd have to some day, he hadn't ever really gave it much thought. But now that it was actually happening, he couldn't help the pang of dread that coursed his body. He'd always thought love should be something to gradually fall into, not forced upon people. Beomgyu often worried that he would have to marry someone who hated him, what would happen if they disliked each other? They'd have to spend the rest of their lives in misery, pretending to be happy for the sake of their family's image.

Beomgyu didn't want that. He wasn't even entirely sure he wanted to marry ever, but if he did he certainly would want it to be to someone he actually loved. Unfortunately, that's not how being a royal or a noble worked. You just got married to other nobles, had children to carry on your lineage, and that was that. Of course there were other reasons that they married other than to create heirs, but that was the most common.

All he could do was hope that everything would work out for him. His brothers seemed happy enough with their wives, but Beomgyu wasn't sure how much of that was real and how much of it was them just doing what they were told. Yeonjun especially liked to go against their parents' wishes, the rebel among the Choi brothers, always testing their patience. But when he was married off to the princess, he seemed to calm down a bit, being a twenty year old man now and no longer a child. Being married to the oldest daughter, who will eventually inherit the throne must also put a lot of pressure on him. He was still a tad on the mischievous side though, but that was his genuine personality.

Their brother Soobin was the quiet one, usually doing as he's told with little complaint. He hadn't even batted an eyelash when they announced he was to marry the second princess. He seemed to genuinely like princess Jiwoo though, which made him happy for his brother. Beomgyu could only assume he would be marrying the next princess of the royal Kang family, and he hoped they could get along as nicely.

Though he'd seen the royal family on many occasions, such as both his brothers' weddings, he wasn't actually all that familiar with each of the members. He had only recently gotten to know princess Eunji and princess Jiwoo a little more because they married his brothers. Both brothers had since moved into the royal palace, while he remained at his parents' estate with them. He could also assume that he'd be moving to the palace as well after the wedding.

Beomgyu was fairly certain that he would be marrying the third daughter of the Kang family, so when the time came for the meeting concerning his betrothed, he was definitely _not_ expecting what his parents had to tell him.

“I'm to marry a _man_?!”

Beomgyu's eyes were blown so wide he must have looked ridiculous, stood at the table with his hands slammed dramatically on the polished mahogany, the chair scooting back with a screech so piercing it made his parents flinch. Not that he actually cared for how he looked at the moment.

His mother's eyes were full of pity, like she knew her son would react in such a way and felt sorry for him. “Now honey, calm down,” she consoled, “Just hear us out, there are reasons we've decided to go through with this.”

Beomgyu frowned at her, making no effort to calm himself. He had every right to be upset, not only was he being forced to marry someone he didn't know, but they also expected him to be with another man for the rest of his life?

“Son, please,” his father spoke, “Sit down and listen to what we have to say. You may voice you're thoughts after.”

Begrudgingly, Beomgyu finally did as he was told, taking his seat at the table once again with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. He was aware he was acting like a child but his parents just weren't being fair.

“Thank you.” his father began, “Now as you know, our relationship with the Royal family is very important. We've been on good terms with them for decades, and we'd like to keep it that way.”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word. He'd rather not be scolded by his father, a lifetime of watching him argue with Yeonjun was enough to make him hold his tongue.

“We made a deal early on that our children would marry, it will benefit both families greatly in more ways than one.” he continued. “It's just unfortunate that the last of their children was born a male, seeing as you were born first, we were hoping that the Queen would give birth to another daughter. When we learned that that wasn't the case, we always worried about what would happen when the two of you got older.”

His mother sighed, his father placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She clearly was the most distraught over the whole ordeal, which Beomgyu found outrageous considering _he_ was the one that was getting married.

Clearing his throat, his father continued. “We've spent a considerable amount of time discussing the matter with The King and Queen, and together the four of us have decided it's in everyone's best interest for you two to marry anyway.”

There was an air of silence throughout the room as they waited for Beomgyu to say something. But he didn't. It was like he was trying to absorb all the information his parents had just thrown at him all at once. They'd really planned all of this? Was he really destined to marry the youngest Kang heir from birth? Why hadn't they said anything? They likely knew how he would react, so they'd probably hid it from him on purpose.

Beomgyu felt wronged, cheated even. It's like his whole life had been a lie, like it hadn't even been his own. Had his brothers felt the same way when they were told? Then again, they were married to women, so they had less of a reason to complain. It's like his whole life had been laid out for him, and he was just aimlessly following, like some sort of glorified zombie. Who were they to decided his entire life? It felt like such a violation of his basic rights, probably because it was.

“So you mean to tell me you planned this? My whole life? And You never once thought to tell me?” Beomgyu spoke suddenly. His parents seemed startled by the sudden outburst.

“Yes dear, we're so sorry,” his mother apologized. “But this was the easiest way, we didn't know what to do. We entertained the thought of marrying you to another royal family's daughter, but the nearest one is an entire kingdom away, and we didn't want to break our deal with the Kang family.”

“They've been our good friends for years, Beomgyu. It wouldn't do to suddenly ruin decades of friendship just to avoid upsetting you.” his father added.

“So my happiness means nothing to you? Is that it? Am I not worth as much?” Beomgyu was becoming increasingly enraged. How could they? They hadn't even considered his feelings?

“That's not it dear, of course we care.” his mother interjected, sensing a tantrum coming on. “We just want what's best for your future.”

“What's best for _my_ future or best for _yours_?” he retorted.

“That's enough!” his father roared, clearly fed up with all the banter. “You will not talk back to your mother, and you will do as your told! Prince Taehyun is a fine young man and you will be wed to him whether you like it or not! There are no other options, unless of course you plan to be a lonely baron for the rest of your life, so I suggest you get some rest, because you will be accompanying us to the Kang palace in a few days.”

His father was arguably just as enraged as he was, possibly even more. It was clear that nothing he could think to say would change their minds. Beomgyu stood once more, glaring straight into his father's eyes. “I hope you're happy with yourselves.” he mutters, before exiting his father's office and storming off to his room.

Beomgyu laid in bed that night, mind racing as he thought about everything his parents had said. If he really had been fated to marry the prince, why hadn't they met even once? Maybe he had met him at one of their parties? Or even one of his brothers' weddings? Beomgyu couldn't put a face to his name, as far as he'd known the Kangs had three daughters. At least that's what he'd always assumed. Not that he ever paid much attention, he spent most of their occasions hiding away from everyone as much as he could, only being sociable when needed, or he was off with his best friend Huening Kai, who was the son of another noble. Now that he thought about it, he vaguely remembers seeing a boy about his age with the King and Queen, but he'd probably thought he was some other noble, not their son.

He'd have to talk to Kai about all of this the next time they saw each other. As another noble, though still about another year from turning eighteen, he would likely understand how he felt, and could get his opinion on the matter. Either way, Beomgyu was hardly able to rest peacefully, knowing he was just days away from meeting the man he was soon to marry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long T-T

“And they never said anything?” 

  
Beomgyu had called his best friend over almost immediately the next day. He was desperate to get all the thoughts in his head out to someone who would understand, and Kai was always willing to listen. He lets out a sigh as he shakes his head in response to Kai’s question. “Nope. Not once, this is the first I’m hearing of this.”

  
Kai looks perplexed. “That’s a little messed up.” 

  
“I know right?!” Beomgyu almost shouts. “I mean I’m not dumb, I knew I’d be married off to someone at some point, just as my brothers have, but I never in a million years expected it to be to a man. They could have had the decency to at least tell me.”

  
“They were probably worried of your reaction.” Kai insists. “I’m sure they meant no harm.”

  
Beomgyu scoffs dramatically. “Yeah right, they’ve never cared about my feelings. They just want me to do what I’m told like some sort of robot.”

  
Kai laughs at him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder. “Hey, robots are cool are they not? Maybe you and the prince will actually like each other, why don’t you at least meet him first? Then, if you hate each other, you will be angry with reason.”

  
Maybe Kai was right, maybe he was getting a little worked up when he’d not even given this man a chance. He’d been so upset at the prospect of marrying a man that he didn’t consider they’d actually get along. Either way, Beomgyu says goodbye to his friend with an unsettled feeling within the pit of his stomach.

  
On the day he was to meet the prince, Beomgyu wasn’t feeling any better about the situation. His parents had sent the maids to wake him early in the morning, right after dawn, having him dress in the nicest attire he owned. He rolled his eyes at the fancy suit, but put it on without a word of complaint, before being ushered down to the dining hall for breakfast. It was only just past ten, the morning sun efficiently blinding him as he exited the building, that they left for the royal palace.

  
Beomgyu doesn’t know why, but he hadn’t expected the palace to be as large as it was. It had to be at least three times the size of their own estate. He told himself at the very least it would be exciting to see his brothers, they hadn’t been by their old home in at least a week, and he sort of missed them. It felt a lot like being an only child now with them gone, which Beomgyu hadn’t realized could feel so lonely.

  
His parents led the way through the gates, bowing politely at the guards that let them through with no problem. Beomgyu did the same as he followed behind them, he may not be happy, but he certainly wasn’t a rude person. They were led through a series of hallways before they entered a room with double doors, which he could only assume was the throne room.

  
“Lord and Lady Choi, welcome!”

  
Beomgyu looks up through his bangs, eyeing the King and Queen as they were greeted. They looked how he remembered from Soobin and the princess’ wedding. 

  
“Hello, your majesties” his parents greeted in almost perfect unison. Beomgyu almost wonders how long they must have rehearsed for this. Their attention shifts from his parents to him, and they almost shove him in front of them. He couldn’t help but feel more like a sacrifice than a suitor. 

  
“Ah, hello young Beomgyu, my how much you’ve grown in these past months!” The Queen gushes. He bows politely once again. “Hello your majesties.” He repeats what his parents had just said moments ago. 

  
“You know, there really isn’t any need for you to sit here and listen through all the boring finalities of this meeting, you’re more than welcome to go accompany the Prince if you’d like.” The King offers.

  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea!” his mother exclaims excitedly. “Beomgyu, why don’t you go get to know Prince Taehyun while we talk?”

  
Apparently not having much of a say in the matter, Beomgyu nods, not really interested in sitting through some dull meeting anyway. If he was going to give the Prince a chance, what better way than to spend some time together? The maids lead him out of the throne room then, and he has no idea where they are headed as he walks the halls of the palace once again. He doesn’t ask, just follows until they eventually stop at two large glass doors that lead to what looks like an outdoor area.

  
“These are the gardens,” the maids explain. “Prince Taehyun is likely out by the irises, they’re his favorite. Would you like us to escort you to him?”

  
Beomgyu shakes his head. “No thank you, I think I can manage to find him.”

  
“Very well. We must caution you the gardens are quite large, if you happen to get lost just follow the morning glories, they were placed closest to the exit to act as a land marker.” They explain. Beomgyu thanks them, and they leave him be. He takes a deep breath to steady his nerves, before pulling the door open and entering.

  
The garden was quite beautiful, Beomgyu takes a moment just to gaze around at all the vibrant colors, eyes darting from bright red roses to violet peonies to yellow daffodils. It seemed as if they had planted every species of flower in existence. He walks along the path line with rose bushes, until it stops at a large tree. Looking up and shielding his eyes from the sun, he notices it’s a cherry blossom tree. A couple pink petals fall and land in his hair. Beomgyu shakes his head so that they blow to the ground in the light wind. He almost wants to sit under its shade and admire the flowers, but he knows he must find the Prince. If he doesn’t before the meeting is over, his parents would be upset that he’d wasted his time with plants rather than his betrothed. He feels uneasy, the thought of calling the Prince his betrothed was still a bit odd.

  
Beomgyu is about to continue when he hears something in the distance. He stills, trying not to move so he can hear. Over the soft rustle of the wind brushing through the trees, he hears what sounds like singing. Straining to hear, he tries to follow where it’s coming from.

  
_“I can see, even if you’re not by my side I feel you, even if you don’t say a word.”_

  
The words are a little clearer as he gets closer, and the voice sounds like that of an angel.

  
_“I can touch, even if you’re not in my sight, I reach, even if you go far away from me.”_   
_“Even if it’s just in your memories, my heart that is always dancing, just like the past.”_

  
Beomgyu enters a section of irises, where a man is sat on a bench with his back to him. He appears to just be sitting there, gazing at the flowers as he sang. Beomgyu can’t help but stand and listen, his voice soft and mesmerizing. 

  
_“In your sleep I want to dream with you no matter when, as if nothing happened.”_   
_“On a sunset evening even in the night when the sky is dark my heart is full of you.”_

  
Beomgyu shifts a little, the rustling loud enough to make the other spin around in his seat. Beomgyu can’t help thinking of how gorgeous and striking his face is, the thought rushing in before he can catch himself. The other’s soft brown eyes are wide, a hint of pink tinting his cheeks probably out of embarrassment of being caught singing. Then he realizes with horror, that this must be the Prince. _The_ Prince Taehyun of the royal Kang family. And he’d thought he was handsome.

  
“I-I’m sorry your highness,” Beomgyu stutters dumbly. “I didn’t mean to intrude.”

  
The Prince’s face softens a little. “It’s alright, you just startled me a little is all.”

  
Beomgyu thinks his voice is just as pretty when only speaking, and he realizes with despair that he’s probably utterly screwed. “I’m so sorry,” he apologizes once more. “I really didn’t mean to listen. Your voice is just so lovely.” Beomgyu wants to kick himself. Why was he just blurting things like that out? The Prince would probably feel weird now.

  
The Prince only smiles shyly at him. “Thank you,” he gestures for him to join him on the bench. Beomgyu complies, sitting far enough that he wouldn’t be touching the other, but not so far that it would look rude. “I only sing when I’m out here,” the Prince elaborates. “My parents think it’s a waste of time, and not very manly, so I come here to look at the flowers and sing to them.”

  
Beomgyu thought singing to plants was a bit odd, but endearing nonetheless. 

  
“You must think I’m odd, but I heard somewhere that singing to plants help them grow. It makes them happy, they’re not unlike people you know, they can feel too. They are alive after all, so the must feel as well, right?” he explains.

  
Beomgyu nods. “That makes sense. It’s a shame your parents feel that way, you have a lovely voice.” He finds himself repeating. _Shut up, what is wrong with you?_ The prince smiles, genuinely appreciating the compliment. “My sisters like to hear me sing too, they say the same. I wish I was able to sing for them more often.”

  
It makes him a little sad to think about how lonely the Prince must be now with his sisters married off. Beomgyu feels the same after all. “Well, you can sing to me any time you want, I’d be happy to listen.” Beomgyu really can’t understand where any of this is coming from, it’s like his mouth is running on its own. He wishes it would stop.

  
“O-oh, thank you...” the Prince hesitates. “I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.” he apologizes, rubbing his neck.

  
Beomgyu is confused, he thought the prince had been expecting him? Maybe he wasn’t told that they were to have a meeting today? He mentally scolds himself for not even introducing himself as he should have.

  
“Oh. I’m sorry your highness.” Beomgyu apologizes quickly. “You must think I’m so rude, I already know who you are, but I haven’t even introduced myself.” He bows his head apologetically. “I’m Choi Beomgyu.”

  
The Prince’s eyes widen in realization. “You’re Beomgyu?! I’m so sorry I didn’t know you were coming!” 

  
So, he was right, the Prince hadn’t been expecting him. Beomgyu feels even more like he’d intruded on him now. The boy was just minding his business and he’d gone and interrupted his peace. “I’m terribly sorry, I feel like such a jerk now. I thought you’d been expecting me, but instead I’ve just disrupted your space.”

  
To his surprise, the Prince smiles at him. “No no, it’s perfectly fine.” He insists. “My parents told me you’d be visiting this week, but it must have slipped my mind, I get distracted easily. I also didn’t expect to meet like this, I thought it would be a little more formal and more like a business meeting.” He confesses.

  
“Yeah, they are having a meeting, but they sent me to you while they talk about boring details and stuff.” Beomgyu explains with a laugh. “It feels more like a play date while our parents have an adult conversation than anything.” He jokes.

  
The prince laughs. “That’s very expected of them. It’s nice to officially meet you, Beomgyu.”

  
Beomgyu bows his head again. “It’s nice meeting you your highness.” 

  
He hears the Prince laugh some more, soft and sweet. “You don’t have to be so formal you know, please just call me Taehyun.”

  
“Okay, Taehyun.” The name sounds odd coming from his mouth, probably because he’s not used to calling the Prince so informally.  
Taehyun is about to say something else, when a voice interrupts him. “Hey, Beomgyu!” 

  
They both turn to see Yeonjun and Soobin coming their way. “Yeonjun hyung, Soobin hyung!” He gets up to hug his brothers. “It’s been a while, it’s nice to see you guys again.”

  
“Yeah, we missed you too kid.” Yeonjun teases. “I see you’ve met Taehyun.” Beomgyu is about to question why Yeonjun is referring to the Prince casually, when he remembers he and Soobin are technically part of the royal family now.

  
“Yes, we’ve met. Is the meeting over or are our parents still there?” Beomgyu asks.

  
“That’s actually why we’re here.” Soobin informs. “They’ve sent us to fetch you both, they’d like to speak with you about a few things, probably details about the wedding.”

  
Beomgyu’s stomach feels funny at the mention of the wedding. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about marrying Taehyun even after meeting him. They’d only just met after all, they barely knew much about each other. “Alright, let’s go then.”

  
Expecting the rest of the meeting to be in the throne room, Beomgyu is surprised when they’re led into what looked like an office or a business room. He and his parents are seated across from Taehyun and his parents. He makes eye contact with Taehyun, who only smiles polietly at him. 

  
“We’ve discussed the details of the wedding, and together the four of us have come to an agreement.” The king announces, bringing his attention back to the meeting. “We’ve agreed that it’s better to have the wedding sooner rather than later, so the date has been set for two weeks from today.” His mother informs. Beomgyu’s heart nearly stops beating. Two weeks?? He shoots up out of his seat. 

  
“Two weeks?!” he pretty much yells. “But we barely know each other! Don’t you think that’s a bit too soon?”

  
His parents look mortified. They’re used to his outbursts at home, but they’re not alone this time, half of the royal family is present. “Beomgyu, control yourself!” his father yells. “I’m so sorry your majesties, he can be a bit bold sometimes.” He hears his mother apologize. 

  
“No, you know what? I’m tired of you trying to run my life like it’s your own!” Beomgyu shouts. “I never even wanted an arranged marriage anyway, I _won’t_ marry him!”

  
Both his parents and the Prince’s look horrified at his declaration. His eyes meet Taehyun’s, and he instantly feels bad, he looks so sad and hurt by the older’s words. He knows he messed up, but he doesn’t want to be told how to live his life anymore. Beomgyu doesn’t know what to do, so he does the first thing he thinks of. He runs. 

  
Beomgyu flees the room, bolting down the hall and past several surprised maids, running until he reaches the palace entrance and exits the building. He doesn’t even know where he’s going, all he knows is he doesn’t want to be there, he wants, needs, to get away from all those disappointed eyes burning into him. _They can’t have a wedding if I’m not there._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again everyone! I'm sorry I'm so bad at updating, I'm trying harder to work on this quicker for you, but I'll never just abandon it, so hang in there! I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to tell me what you think!

This was a bad idea. Beomgyu knew he’d have to go back at some point, he just wasn’t ready. He knew he’d be yelled at, which is something he’d rather avoid, and he didn’t want to face the Prince after what he’d done. It wasn’t Taehyun’s fault, he had nothing against him, Beomgyu actually had enjoyed his company. It was the sudden declaration of the wedding, which was _way_ too soon, that made him react in such a way. How could they expect him to marry someone he’d only be acquainted with for two weeks? That was the thing, they didn’t care. They just wanted the two to get married, they didn’t actually give a damn if they liked each other or not.

Beomgyu sighs, as Kai hands him a cup of hot tea. It had begun to rain on his way over, and Beomgyu had been nearly drenched by the time he’d shown up on his doorstep. His friend had immediately let him in, asking the maids to get him some towels and brew some tea.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it hyung.” Kai pats his shoulder in what he assumes is reassurance, but it doesn’t really help.

“I messed up, didn’t I?” Beomgyu sighs again. “What am I going to do?”

Kai shakes his head. “It’s not your fault, you just freaked out a little. They can’t be mad at you for that, at least not forever.”

“I can’t go back there, not after how I acted, but at the same time I feel like I can’t avoid it.” Beomgyu explains. “If I don’t go back, where would I go? I can’t stay with you forever.”

Kai shrugs. “I mean you _could._ ”

Beomgyu shoves him playfully. “This is serious! Even if I did stay here, they’d likely come find me, where else could I be?”

His friend runs a hand through his messy brown locks as he thinks. “I really don’t know, Beomgyu.” He finally offers after a moment. “Maybe you should just go back and apologize before they come looking for you?”

Beomgyu’s eyes widen at him. “Are you insane? You expect me to go back there after what I’ve done and ruin what’s left of my dignity?”

Kai rolls his eyes. “Come on, I think you’re being a little bit ridiculous.”

Beomgyu shakes his head. “You don’t understand Kai, you weren’t there. You should have seen their faces, especially the Prince’s, he looked so hurt.”

“And don’t you think that you should apologize then if he’s upset? At least to the Prince?” Kai persists.

Beomgyu sighs. “I mean, I guess you’re right, but how would I go about apologizing to him without facing the wrath of our families?”

He watches as Kai is pacing the room, as he’d been for the last few minutes, a nervous habit he’s had since they were kids. He stays like that for another few minutes, just watching as his friend tries to pull an idea out of thin air. “I’m sorry, Gyu, I’ve really got nothing.” He finally apologizes. Beomgyu shrugs. “You gave it a shot, it’s alright.”

Kai’s face lights up suddenly, eyes brightening with what Beomgyu assumes is an idea, which sort of scares him. Whatever his friend is thinking mustn’t be good, if the look on his face is anything to go by. “Thant’s it!” he rushes to where Beomgyu is seated, taking his shoulders in his hands as he looks down at him excitedly. “You can pull a Romeo and Juliet!”

Beomgyu’s brows pinch together in confusion. “Are you implying that I should kill myself and make it look like an accident?” he questions. “If so, I think that’s a terrible idea.”

Kai laughs at his friend’s confusion, throwing an arm over his shoulder as he sits next to him on the loveseat. “No of course not dummy! I mean you should go visit him at night and talk to him alone.” He explains.

Beomgyu nods in understanding. “Okay, but how on earth am I to do that? There are guards I’d have to get past you know, they’d see me and tell the King and Queen for sure.”

“Leave that to me.” Kai answers with another smile that means he’s up to no good. Beomgyu has no idea what his friend is planning but he knows it’s probably going to end badly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, are you ready?”

Beomgyu nods, hiding in the back of the car that Kai had sent for. The chauffer had only bowed respectfully at them as they climbed in, not saying a word otherwise. Now, in the backseat, they went over Kai’s ‘genius’ plan. He had to admit, it could potentially work, but they could also get caught and things could go horribly wrong. “So, when we get to the palace gates, I’ll have the chauffer tell them that I’m a neighboring noble of the Choi’s, and I’ve come to bring something they’d meant to bring for one of their sons earlier but had forgotten at home. If they ask why they sent me instead of returning, I’ll tell them they had just returned home and I offered to bring it instead, so they wouldn’t have to come back.” Kai explains. “Then, when we get inside, I’ll go into the palace and distract them while the chauffer brings you to the back where the Prince’s window is and you can get his attention.”

He has a bad feeling about this whole thing, but Beomgyu goes along anyway. “And what happens if we get caught?”

“We _won’t_ get caught.” Kai insists. “Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine.”

Beomgyu takes a deep breath as they approach the palace gates. “I hope you’re right.”

The guards stop them as predicted, and the chauffer relays the message he was given by Kai earlier. To Beomgyu’s surprise, they let them in without much hesitation. “I have to say, I didn’t think that they’d buy that excuse.” He admits. His friend gives him a smug smile. “Told you it would work.” Kai peers out the window that’s too tinted for anyone to see in. “Okay, we’re pulling up to the front now. I’ll get out and go distract them, stay in here until he brings the car to the back.” He instructs. “If all goes well, you’ll get in the car and we’ll meet back here in about thirty minutes.”

“And what if it doesn’t?” Beomgyu pushes, more than a little nervous.

“Then run.” Is all the younger has to offer, before the door is being opened and he climbs out of the car. Beomgyu has no idea how that’s supposed to make him feel better at all. _I hope your plan works, Kai._

A moment later, the car is in motion again, and Beomgyu’s anxiety intensifies. _What if we really do get caught? Will they tell my parents? Would the Prince actually forgive me?_ Everything rushes through his mind at once, a little overwhelming, as the car pulls to a stop once more. With another steadying breath, Beomgyu lets himself out, glancing around to make sure nobody will see him. There’s not a person in sight, so he rushes to the side of the building, only to stop and stare. It was then that he realized he actually has _no idea_ where the prince’s room is. He’d been so worried about Kai’s plan and getting caught, he’d forgotten to even think about how he’d figure out which window was the Prince’s.

Beomgyu groans quietly, carding a hand anxiously through his hair as he gazes at all of the windows before him. _Think, Beomgyu, where would a Price’s room be?_ He eyes a window directly in front of him on the first floor, a bit of light peeking out from behind the drapes. He knows the Prince’s room isn’t likely on the first floor, that would be dumb. Not even nobles such as himself and his own family had sleeping quarters on the ground floor, it was a total invasion of privacy. This in mind, he looks higher at the windows on the second level.

The palace was large, the walls higher than that of most buildings, so it was hard to see now with the sun almost set. There was a hint of pinks and oranges lingering on the horizon, soon to be replaced with complete darkness. If Beomgyu was going to find the Prince’s room, he’d have to do it before dark, or it’d be nearly impossible to see. He figures he must at least be in the right place, if he knows anything, it’s that most people of importance keep their bedrooms toward the back of the building, again for privacy reasons. He thinks about his own room at home, and where it is located. Both he and Kai had rooms near the middle of their estates, the window facing out onto their yard.

Beomgyu notices that the royal gardens could be seen from the rear windows. He spots a window further down that has a balcony next to it, his eyes lighting up with excitement, remembering how fond the Prince was of the gardens. He’d likely have a room where he could see them and gaze out at the beautiful flowers, and what better to do so then a balcony? With not much time left, Beomgyu settles on that one, hoping that his guess is correct. If he is wrong then he’ll be caught for sure.

Picking up a small rounded stone from the dirt, he tosses it gently at the balcony, frowning to himself when it misses and lands on the ground. Wasting no time, Beomgyu picks it up again, tossing it once more with a little more force. This time, it bounces off the balcony railing and flies out of sight. With a huff of frustration, he searches for another, squinting in the dim light of the setting sun. It’s nearly dusk now, and Beomgyu had never realized how quickly the sun sets before now. He manages to find another, picking it up and trying his best to aim as if he were back in archery class. The stone successfully hits the glass of the door with a light _clink._ He waits a moment, hoping that would be enough to get the Prince’s attention.

As he expects, nobody emerges, so Beomgyu quickly finds another, tossing it with as much precision as before. This one too hits the glass, a little more forcefully this time around. He picks up another, repeating the motion with more success. He’s about to do it once more, when he hears the door being opened. Beomgyu’s heart quickens nervously as he watches a figure slip out from the doors, and come to rest against the balcony. The Prince is standing before him, eyes scanning the yard curiously for the source of the noise. His gaze lands on Beomgyu, their eyes meeting, and the Prince’s expression is a mixture of surprised and still a little confused.

In the soft glow of the sunset, Beomgyu can’t help but admit Prince Taehyun is quite beautiful, his soft yet angled features illuminated by the dim light, hues of orange and pink dancing off of his perfectly smooth tanned skin. It’s a breathtaking sight, and Beomgyu almost forgets the reason he’d come in the first place. “Beomgyu? What are you doing here?” He sounds genuinely surprised, but there’s a hint of something Beomgyu can’t quite place. The prince crosses his arms over his chest, whether to look intimidating or because he’s cold, he can’t tell.

“I need to speak with you, your highness.” He whisper yells. “I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier.”

The Prince opens his mouth to speak, when they hear faint voices from near the front of the building, likely a few guards roaming the palace grounds. Beomgyu worries they might come this way, when the Prince holds up a hand, signaling for him to wait a moment, before disappearing into his room. Confused, he wonders if the Prince would actually alert the guards of his presence and have him escorted out, when the younger returns with two long silk scarves that he’d tied together. “Quick, climb up here,” he instructs softly. “They’ll certainly hear us if we continue to talk out here.”

Beomgyu’s brows pinch together. “How am I to climb that?” he asks. “It’s silk, I’ll likely slip and fall to my death.” He whispers dramatically. The Prince rolls his eyes. “You won’t fall, just grab on as high as you can reach and I’ll pull you up.” Beomgyu wonders how someone as small as the Prince could possibly pull a man up a balcony singlehandedly, but he does what he’s told anyway, not wanting to risk being caught. He grabs the scarves as high as he can, jumping a little so he can reach further, wrapping the end of it around his legs to keep from getting caught on something. Signaling that he’s secured, the prince pulls him up slowly, until he reaches the railing of the balcony.

Grabbing the bars, he pulls himself up and throws a leg over the balcony, the Prince taking hold of his sweater to steady him. Once he’s back on his feet, Beomgyu straightens out his clothes and looks over at the Prince, who is staring at him. He thinks he sees the hint of a smile on his lips but he blinks and its gone, making Beomgyu think maybe he’d just imagined it. “As I was saying, I came to apologize.” He starts. “I feel awful about the way I acted earlier this morning, I shouldn’t have done that.” The younger doesn’t respond, motioning for him to follow him inside. _Right, we’re still outside where anyone can hear us._

Beomgyu follows him, closing the door behind him as he enters. That’s when he realizes he’s _in Prince Taehyun’s room._ This has to be against some rules, but it doesn’t seem like the younger cares. He pauses to see if the Prince will say anything, but he doesn’t, so he continues where he’d left off. “It was wrong of me to do what I did. I had only been thinking of myself. It’s just hard for me you know, all of this.” He gestures vaguely around to himself, not knowing exactly where he was going. “I didn’t mean to upset you, and don’t tell me you aren’t, because I saw the look on your face when I had said I wouldn’t marry you.” Beomgyu confesses, seeing the Prince tense a little at his words. “I’m truly sorry,” he repeats, hands laced together in front of him as if he were literally begging for the other’s forgiveness.

The Prince actually does smile a little, this time Beomgyu’s certain of it. “I understand.” He says finally. “I imagine it’s not easy to hear you’ll be married just two weeks after meeting your betrothed.”

Beomgyu frowns. “What about you? Weren’t you even a little upset when they told you? Hadn’t you imagined you’d marry the opposite gender like your sisters had?” Beomgyu questions. The Prince had never really seemed to mind being engaged to man, now that he’d thought about it. It was as little odd that the younger was able to remain so calm. The Prince shrugs seemingly unbothered. “It wasn’t like I hadn’t already known, my parents told me at the age of eleven that my hand was already given to a male noble.” He reveals. “I guess I just never really gave it much thought, it’s what was expected of me, so I figured it didn’t matter.”

“Wait, they told you?” Beomgyu asks unbelievably. “That young? You already knew?!” Realizing he was practically shouting, he lowers his voice. “Is that why you’ve been so calm?”

The prince looks a little surprised by the sudden outburst. “Yes, I’ve known for years.” He repeats. “Hadn’t your parents said anything about it?” Beomgyu shakes his head. “No, they only told me a few days ago.”

Prince Taehyun’s eyes widen. “What? Really?” he seems astounded by the information. “No wonder you were so upset, that’s sort of messed up.”

“I imagine they feared my reaction, so they put it off for as long as possible, but this was a little _too_ long.” Beomgyu complains. “They should have said something sooner, maybe then I wouldn’t be so upset?” The truth was, Beomgyu didn’t even know if that would have helped. Was it the idea itself of marrying another male what bothered him so much? Or was it simply the timing? Would he have been okay with it had his parents told him as a kid like the Prince’s had?

“Even so, they should have said something a lot sooner, that isn’t fair to you.” The Prince confirms. “I can understand why you reacted the way you did now. I had thought you just didn’t like me.”

Beomgyu feels even worse about the whole situation after hearing this. The Prince had really thought he didn’t like him. He’d thought Beomgyu hated the idea of marrying him because he hated _him._ “Of course not, that’s not it at all.” Beomgyu denies. “I’ll admit, I was a bit worried if I’d like you before we met, but when we spoke in the gardens, I actually really enjoyed your company.”

The Prince’s face tints pink and he looks away, trying to hide another smile. “I enjoyed talking to you too. You know, ever since I learned that you were my betrothed, I always looked forward to visiting your estate so I could see you, even though I never had the courage to approach you.”

It’s then that Beomgyu remembers he’d been to his estate before, for quite a few parties and gatherings. He feels sort of dumb for never having noticed him, but then again, he spent most of their parties hiding from everyone. “Well, I’m sure I still would have enjoyed your company even then.” Beomgyu assures. “I don’t mind spending some time with you, your highness.”

The Prince rolls his eyes. “I said you could call me Taehyun, remember?” he laughs. “Yes, but that was before I said I wouldn’t marry you.” Beomgyu reminds him. The Prince nods. “Yes, but it still stands regardless. I don’t mind if you call me by name. Actually, I prefer it over something stuffy like ‘your highness’.”

Beomgyu smiles at him. “Alright then.” He takes a deep breath. “Taehyun, I’ve decided.”

Taehyun looks at him, clearly confused. “Decided on what?”

“I’ve decided I will marry you as planned.” Beomgyu announces.

Taehyun’s eyes widen. “You don’t have to force yourself into something you don’t want, I could never live with myself if you were unhappy because of me.”

“I think I want to.” Beomgyu affirms. “It’s what’s expected of us, isn’t it?”

Taehyun looks a little disappointed, and Beomgyu hopes he hasn’t just messed up all over again. “You don’t sound very sure.”

“What will happen if I don’t?” Beomgyu asks. “Everyone must hate me now, there’s no other way to fix it.”

The younger shakes his head. “Beomgyu, you don’t have to marry me to make everyone else happy. We can figure something else out.”

“Like what? There’s no way I’ll get away with this, I’ll be known as the nobleman that rejected a royal for the rest of my life.” Beomgyu cries dramatically. Taehyun looks as if he might laugh, but is holding it in. “I have an idea.” He says suddenly. “How about you go home and come back tomorrow, maybe not through the balcony,” he jokes. “We tell my parents that you’ve apologized, and that we agreed to make a deal.”

Beomgyu looks at him curiously. “A deal? What kind of deal?”

“You stay here for one whole month, giving you more time to get to know me, and if you still don’t want to marry me by then, we call off the wedding.” Taehyun explains. “We’ll tell everyone that it was a mutual agreement, and we just decided it together, that way no one will ridicule you, and we can forget this whole thing happened, no repercussions and no judgement.”

He has to admit that Taehyun’s plan sounds pretty good. The thought of spending an entire month at the royal palace makes him apprehensive, but it’s definitely better than having to marry him in two weeks, and especially better than just running away and having everyone hate him. He looks Taehyun in the eyes. “Sounds good to me.”

Taehyun smiles at him, extending his hand. “Do we have a deal then?”

Beomgyu takes his hand and shakes it, surprised once again by how soft his skin feels. His eyes never leave the younger’s, nodding in agreement. “Deal.”


End file.
